Sometimes You Need to Look Closer
by CandaceXavierChambers
Summary: Everyone deserves love. It's in the hearts of whom these people are destined to find it in that is not what you would expect. M/M Slash. Rolleigns, AJ Styles/Gabriel/Kazarian, Centon, Evan/Taker, Miz/Austin, Triple H/Shawn Michaels.
1. Chapter 1

Introductory to my work plans! This work will contain many slash couples out of both the WWE and Impact Wrestling (mainly in the WWE, haven't really been a big fan of Impact since everything.. changed). Each chapter will feature a new couple, giving off it's back story and most current events. In ( ) will be the superstar's name that I will be using rather than their stage name. I was a gigantic fan of the Nexus era, but obviously I'll also need to involve the Shield era, with the Authority and #YESMovement. So I will just be bringing the Shield, Authority, and Bryan and shoving them into the Nexus's timeline. Also I will be using a LOT of fluff. For example, I made this thing where the WWE and TNA (back when it was called that) did like a WWE/WCW thing. And they had a company dispute and matched up their best wrestlers. And that's all I'm saying. So just expect all that. And all of these events will be happening simultaneously unless otherwise stated. Anyways, here are pairings in order they'll be posted! Seth Rollins/Roman Reigns Frankie Kazarian/Justin Gabriel/AJ Styles John Cena/Randy Orton Edge (Adam)/Christian (Jason) Evan Bourne/Undertaker (Mark) Mike Mizanin/Steve Austin Triple H (Hunter)/Shawn Michaels If you don't like or appreciate a pairing, I'll be posting the name of the individual work at the name of the chapter and the couple before you even start reading. I reccomend reading all of them, but I won't force you to. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title:  
Hounds of Love  
Pairing:Seth Rollins/Roman Reigns  
Warnings:Drug use, homophobic slurs in the future, a very large amount of fluff to digest in one sitting.  
Disclaimer:  
I own nothing except for the ideas, time it took me to write this, and my mistakes.  
Summary:  
Roman Reigns needs to stop thinking about Seth Rollins like that if he wants to be the protector of his heart

.Chapter 1

Seth is .. fiesty. A big ball of energy ready to sass anyone who questioned him. He also literally bounces in place when he gets so excited pre match. Afterwards he's usually sulky, not really wanting to be bothered. He especially doesn't want to be talked , unless it's Roman Reigns. Then he always makes an doesn't really understand why Seth always makes an exception for him. But he's glad he does. Being Rollins's best friend (presumably) always makes his life feel that much more 's kind of .. noticable though. Seth doesn't try to hide it at all.

Youu see, Seth doesn't really liked to be .. touched. If you like want to shake his hand or if you iniciate the hug, then he'll return the favor.

But Seth is just.. all over Roman. From the first moment he steps into the room he's hugged. Then Rollins is always clinging onto him. It's cute, but sometimes awkward. Especially when the rumors of Seth being gay started to float around

.It's not that Roman cares. Especially since he himself is gay. So, that's clearly not going to bother him to have a homosexual stable people started calling Rollins all the homophobic names possible behind his back. No one even dared say it to his face.

Then again that's when all this really started

.No, it all actually started at the beginning. Obviously not the very beginning.

It all really started with the first and Seth were okay friends. They didn't talk all that much, but they talked a lot more to each other than to Ambrose talks a lot more to his cocaine than anything else. Let alone a real person

.Seth was very awkward when they first met. He stumbles over his sentences and blushes a lot for no reason

.Also, he never touched anyone. Everytime someone tried, he'd flinch away. Which is something unheard of in their line of profession. (That's probably why he has such fast instincts).

It was the night they won the tag team championships against team Hell No. Bryan and Kane fought hard, but nothing was going to stop Seth. That fiery determination in his eyes.

After the match, Rollins hugged Roman. Either were to excited care at the time. But he felt oddly cold after Seth pulled away.

Going into the locker room, Seth was a nervous wreck."I am.. Oh my god. I am so sorry." Seth kept apologizing. "I shouldn't of.. I shouldn't of hugged.. I never should've touched you.. I'm I'm-"

Eoman grabbed Seth by the shoulders, looking directly into his eyes. "Seth, you have no reason to be sorry." He should stop talking. "You can hug me whenever you want."

Rollins smiles brightly, the blush high on his cheeks. "Oh uh.. um.. okay.""I seriously don't mind." Does Roman not have any control of is mouth right now?

Seth's smile turned into a full grin. "Okay." he breathed

.Rollins pulled Reigns in for another hug. And Roman found himself taking in the scent of his smaller teammate before he could stop himself

.He has this .. stunning lavender scent. Mixed in from the sweat of the match (and the fact that they have to wear all black and a ridiculous amount of clothing). It's .. it's.. intoxicating.

When Seth pulls back, Roman takes a moment to really look over his stable mate.

ollins has that scene black and blonde hair, let down to it's full length and getting a little fuzzy as it dries up. He has no beard (thank god). His black uniform fits his athletic body nicely, the pants are a little baggy. But if he wanted his business out in the streets he'd be wearing has an awful thought of seeing Seth in those trunks, then yanking them off

."You did good tonight." Dean says, clasping them both on the shoulder

."Thanks." Seth's says, not taking his eyes off Roman

.Dean doesn't seem to care. That or he's just to preoccupied watching the divas strut out to do their.. whatever match thing. It might possibly be pulls Roman in for a third, lingering hug.

This time, when he wraps his arms around the smaller man's shoulders, Seth takes that as an invitation to press their bodies together, making it to where wind would have to go around them rather than through a small gap

.Of course, Seth is the one to pull away. Reigns would have liked that hug to go on a -lot- longer, but he didn't start it, so he has no position to argue.

Rollins looks very.. upset this time. His eyes darkened and the corners of his mouth turned downward as he sulked to the locker should say something. Ask him what's wrong and if he's alright. Instead he just watches his teammate disappear behind the door and try to ignore the twitching in his he not have any control of his actions today?

With a sigh and heavy eyelids, Reigns walks into the room Seth did. He silently grabs the stuff out of his bag and changes into his street clothes. All the while Rollins sits on the bench beside him, slowly taking off his seat and fiddling with it before replacing it with a sweatshirt and throwing the dirty black material in his bag. And he tries not to watch, or at least not to stare.

He accomplishes the not staring part by only getting a few stolen glances at Seth's gorgeous, pale need to stop, Roman keeps telling himself. Seth is his teammate, potentially his friend. Not some boy toy. He isn't Shawn Michaels, he isn't Justin Gabriel, he doesn't belong in the same category as those slut bags. Rollins is a good person, well mannered, and he has a heart. A heart that Reigns wants to protect, not if he wants to be a bodyguard, he needs to stop thinking about Seth like that.

No matter how much he would like to.. explore those thoughts.


End file.
